russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (IBC)
Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (Lit. Philippines, Awake Already? of the Nation) was a Philippine morning show broadcast by IBC. The show was aired on January 27, 2014 to January 4, 2019 and airs from Monday to Friday at 4:55-8:00am. It is also aired internationally thru Global IBC. This show was replaced by Oh My Gising! on January 7, 2019. Synopsis The main ingredient they have added in this morning show with the Kapinoy network is audience interaction and participation, have a look good and feel good every morning. In line with this new format, they are airing their show from Club O in the IBC compound to make the show more accessible to the public. The show includes live traffic points and regional news. They had set up six traffic points within Metro Manila. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan is your source for the feel-good morning nation committed to the nation building as a perfect mix of hardliner news presentation with intelligent discussion by some of the country's brightest pool of broadcasters ever assembled for this format. As a daily three hour newsmagazine program that bridging the nation by providing feel-good viewing habit a different kind of menu among the early morning programs. News events are presented in a conversational manner makes an interesting to watch and listen to. Segments will feature children's health, legal issues and everyday lifestyles are presented in a lighter approach that guarantees to inform, educate, inspire, entertain and empower Filipinos all across the nation by appealing to the viewing public. The show also gives a useful tips and information as an average Filipino nation needs through the day about traffic, home living, travel, arts and crafts, culture, schools, fashion and beauty, etc. There is also a dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz, as well as live performances from Kapinoy stars and your favorite music artists for the day. Whether you're getting ready for school or for work, lazing around in your bedroom, or having a nice breakfast meal, there will always be very useful to start your day for your PGKNB Kapinoy. When they hears on radio and reads in the newspaper, they gets to watch live and unadulterated. The show reports live traffic situations from MMDA. The program delivers the hot and fresh up-to-the-minute news with Jake Morales and Vincent Santos; legal issues with Atty. Batas Mauricio, parenting tips with Tintin Bersola, weather forecast with Harry Bayona from IBC Weather Center, health tips and issues with Dr. Willie Ong, market prices with Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, the latest buzz on your favorite stars with Dolly Anne Carvajal, events and places with Hans Mortel, topped with guest performances from Kapinoy stars and your favorite artists for the day. Airing history Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? premiered on January 27, 2014 at 5:00 am, replacing ''Happy Morning Yehey''. Veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio and Randy David with the established PGKNB girls Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez and Dolly Anne Carvajal, and Dr. Edwin Bien served as the main hosts. Minette Panganiban is the only female traffic reporter of the show (and of the network), Dang Cruz served as the market price watch and consumer's guide, and Alvin Pura served as the weather forecaster. The IBC management and IBC Board of Directors conceptualized the morning show compared to ABS-CBN's ''Umagang Kay Ganda'' and GMA Network's ''Unang Hirit''. Rodriguez left the show on April 1, 2015 to transfrer to TV5 by joining the the morning talk show Happy Wife, Happy Life before she return to star in the fantaserye Kung Fu Fighting in June 1, 2015 before she eventually decided to return to ABS-CBN on December 2015. On April 6, 2015, Christine Bersola-Babao separately joined the show, filling the vacancy created by the departure of Rodriguez. On January 18, 2016, as part of the major revamp of morning shows on IBC to boost up against its consistent competition, the show revealed the title Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan with more feel-good habit that bridging the nation building and cater to the Filipino nation and the needs of the people for their morning audience and the entire family audience every morning with their power breakfast format. It unveils a new feel-good theme song that says them all and a new music video debuted to mark the show as the favorite newsmagazine show for a brighter feel-good morning nation, the song Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, composed by Mike Villegas and recorded by Mark Carpio, who donated their good vibes to inform, educate, inspire, entertain and empower the feel-good mornning habit of the nation. The same day, Ryan Agoncillo, who signed a contract with IBC in October 20, 2015, joined the show as its new host, On January 2, 2017, Mariel Rodriguez returned after the former's 2 year hiatus from the show, she reunited with PGKNB barkada. On February 12, 2018, in line with with the golden re-branding of IBC since November 8, 2017 with the relaunch of the national slogan, station ID and theme song Trese ng Bayan (Thirteen of the Nation) on January 29 in the same year as the gold standard in Philippine television, along with Express Balita, News Team 13 and IBC NewsBreak, the program introduced a new graphics, new theme, new OBB, and lower thirds and ticker; while the logos for both programs remained the same. On June 1, 2018, Mariel once again left the show following her leaving from IBC due to that she decided to return to ABS-CBN as she will focus on her return to It's Showtime. The show ended on January 4, 2018 due to a low ratings and was replaced by Oh My Gising!, a morning news magazine variety show, which is hosted by Mara Aquino as the leading role as a beautiful and hottie morning girl and Vincent Santos was carried over as anchor, followed by the live telecast of Ben Tulfo's hard-hitting news-commentary program Bitag Live which filled the timeslot of Morning Kris, as part of their major change of morning shows on IBC. Hosts 'Main hosts' * Jake Morales (2016-2019) * Dolly Anne Carvajal (2014-2019) * Atty. Batas Mauricio (2014-2019) * Vincent Santos (2014-2019) * Christine Bersola-Babao (2015-2019) 'Co-hosts' *Hans Mortel (2014-2019) *Zenaida Seva (2014-2019) * Tart Carlos (2015-2019) * Vivieka Ravanes (2015-2019) *Bobby Yan (2015-2019) *Dr. Willie Ong (2016-2019) 'Segment host' Current * Minette Panganiban - MMDA Traffic Report (2014-2019) * Harry Bayona - PAGASA Weather Forecast (June 1, 2015-2019) Former * Alvin Pura - PAGASA Weather Forecast (January 27, 2014-May 29, 2015) Guest and featured hosts * Kendra Kramer (PGKNB Kids) (2015-2019) * Scarlett Kramer (PGKNB Kids) (2015-2019) * Gavin Kramer (PGKNB Kids) (2015-2019) * Ann Mateo (2016-2019) * Slater Young (2016-2019) * Thirdy Lacson (2016-2019) * Fabio Ide (2016-2019) * Ingrid dela Paz (2016-2019) * Fred Lo (2016-2019) * Lil Mateo (2017-2019) * Greg Gregorio (2017-2019) Former * Alvin Sejera (2016-2017) Former hosts *Jay Sonza (2014-2016) *Cathy Eigenmann (2014-2016) *Randy David (2014-2016) *Mariel Rodriguez (2014-2015, January 2, 2017-June 15, 2018, returned to ABS-CBN) *Dr. Edwin Bien (2014-2016) *Dang Cruz (co-hosts: 2014-2015) * Ryan Agoncillo (2016) * Kyline Alcantara (co-hosts: 2016-2017, moved to GMA Network) Segments * On the Road - Traffic reports for your safe and speedy driving (Minette Panganiban) * IBC Weather Center - Weather Forecast from PAGASA (Harry Bayona). The weatherman of PGKNB delivering the latest weather updates. * Gising Na Balita - A morning news bulletin, competing with two other morning news bulletins including'' from ''Umagang Kay Ganda’s segment Umagang Balita on ABS-CBN, Unang Hirit’s segment Unang Balita on GMA Network and Bagong Pilipinas’ segment Bagong Balita on PTV. Featuring the latest and most up-to-date news around the nation through their regional news group by giving a live feeds. More than just hourly recaps, they also deliver the news that is currently happening outside the country. **5:45am - bulletin featuring national, international, regional, sports, and showbiz news; anchored by Jake Morales, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Vincent Santos. This is considered as the main news bulletin of the morning show. **7:00am - bulletin featuring more national, international and regional news. *''Showbiz Ka Na Ba?'' - Entertainment news segment anchored by Dolly Anne Carvajal shares the latest showbiz news about your favorite Kapinoy stars. *''Itanong Mo Ang Batas'' - Legal issues with Atty. Batas Mauricio tackles problems in the rule of law. *''Sabi ni Dok'' - Health and medical tips and issues with Dr. Willie Ong, which features medical assistance and consultation to those who are seeking medical help at home. *''Nanny Palengke'' - Public market price update with the tandem of Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes. *''Zenaida Horoscope'' - Fortune Telling Segment (Zenaida Seva) *''Perform Ka Ba?'' - Interview of the live guest performances from Kapinoy stars and your favorite artists for the day. *''Phalibasa Pare'' - Hosted by Jake Morales, Atty. Batas Mauricio and Vincent Santos. *''Luto Ba Yan'' - Recipe of the day (Christine Bersola-Babao and Chef John Cu-Unjieng). Awards and Nominations 'Alta Media Icon Awards' *4th Alta Media Icon Awards (Best Morning Show Host) - Won (Jake Morales, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Vincent Santos, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Christine Bersola-Babao and Dr. Edwin Bien) *4th Alta Media Icon Awards (Best Morning Show) - Won 'Anak TV Awards' *2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Morning Show Host) - Won (Jake Morales, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Vincent Santos, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Christine Bersola-Babao and Dr. Edwin Bien) * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Morning Show) - Won *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Morning Show Host) - Won (Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Christine Bersola-Babao, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Morning Show) - Won 'GCIC Innovative Awards' *1st GCIC Innovative Awards (Most Innovative Morning Program) - Won 'COMGUILD Awards' *9th COMGUILD Awards (Best Morning Show Host) - Won (Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien) *9th COMGUILD Awards (Best Morning Show) - Won References See also * ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ is IBC-13’s Newest Morning Show * IBC-13 brings feel-good morning habit with ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ starts January 27 * Wake Up with IBC-13’s New Feel-Good Morning Habit ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ * IBC-13'S JANELLA IN WONDERLAND WILL CHANGE PRIMETIME PROGRAMMING * Early morning feel-good invited to IBC-13's 'Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?' * IBC Needs to Improve its News and Sports Broadcasts * IBC-13 Summer Station ID 2015 – ‘Tag-Init, Tag-Lamig, Pinoy Summer Ang Dating’ * Ryan Agoncillo debuts on ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ on Monday * Iskul Bukol tweens officially join ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan’ * IBC * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Program Site * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan on Facebook * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2019 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC News Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programs Category:Breakfast television